


wake me

by dinopire



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Nothing really romantic at all, Tumblr: hashimadaminibang, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinopire/pseuds/dinopire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a piece for the hashimada minibang, aug. 3: communication / avoidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me

There were days where Madara essentially, disappeared.

He did not leave the village, he did not cross the border of the fire country or anything of the sort. Rather, he stayed where he was, in his home. He did not leave, although he may occasionally step out into his back garden.

He did not see anyone.

Even Hashirama.

Hashirama was all too aware of these days. They lingered on his mental calendar like a black stain. Madara did not desire to see anyone, and in some days in particular this included Hashirama.

Hashirama could only guess that the past grew too much for Madara to bear on those days. He had learned early on that forcing his presence onto Madara on these occasions was not the right thing to do.

On those days, the usual (mostly forced) annoyance at him walking into Madara’s house was replaced with cold, sharp anger. There was no teasing in his expression when he looked at Hashirama, eyes shining red instead of black. It was a look given to Hashirama when there had been no peace, only them facing each other on the battlefield surrounded by their dead clan members.

Madara did not want Hashirama’s bright smiles or his loud, boisterous laughter. Hashirama, despite what it may seem, was not oblivious. He caught on to this fact.

He was attuned to Madara’s needs, and had no qualms in providing. It wasn’t hard to do so, as whenever he looked to his side he could see his brother but Madara’s side was left empty–

Madara generally preferred to be left alone, with the ghosts of his past and his dark thoughts but occasionally he allowed for Hashirama’s presence.

Those times grew greater in number as the years spent together also increased. Hashirama liked to be there when his schedule allowed him, to offer his silent support for Madara.

He enjoyed those times immensely because Madara did not look at him and think only of his clan and his brother’s murder. It was true that it had been a war and there were losses on both sides but Madara could only grieve, and wonder if he was making the right choices.

Hashirama liked to sit next to him, close but not touching. It was a reminder, Madara you are not alone. Things may be particularly difficult for you but I am here.

Hashirama also wondered on those days, was he doing the right thing? At those times he could be offering his support for his village, he instead spent it with a man most of the village whispered about when his back was turned. Yes, even the unwavering Shodaime Hokage experienced doubts, although they weren’t expressed often.

Madara seemed intent to remain the dark, but Hashirama always extended a hand for him from the light. When Madara did not avoid him Hashirama took full advantage of it.

When opportunity presented itself, he spent time with Madara.  Over lunch they talked, and when Hashirama managed to get away from the stack of paperwork that seemed to keep growing, they walked around the village together.

He took every opportunity to draw Madara in. How could Madara resist? Hashirama was like a sun himself.  Everything orbited around him, however it was not planets that did so, but people. He drew them in without even trying.

Although Hashirama enjoyed talking to everyone, if he saw Madara on the edge of a crowd away from everyone else he wouldn’t hesitate to make his way over after excusing himself. Hashirama could catch the flash of surprise and pleasure on those moments, which always brought a smile to his lips.

If distance was something Madara was trying to bring about, Hashirama would not allow it easily. Where Madara sought to widen the gap between them, Hashirama fought to narrow it. After all, fighting was what they did best, wasn’t it?


End file.
